warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stealthfire star
First Archive! Status Thanks for adding mine in! From Erin's series or mine? XD I made a list of mine. From Erin's, if you're trying to add all ''of them to save time if someone needs it... er, go through category by category on WW, Category:Into the Wild Characters, etc, and do those. Most of them ''should ''already be done in theory... Okay so ''mine go away, but the ones that appear in my books and need their own status but are Erin's original creations stay? Fix the Character of the Month archive and I'll get on that right now :) (go here and here) Alright list is updated and there is still a scary lot on there! Re: I uh, think we may have overloaded it... It honestly seems like the most reasonable explanation, because too many parentheses can mess up a template - tried that once in a sandbox. My thoughts are to perhaps separate the status templates per fanfiction author, because there's so many similar imputs that I bet it's not reading properly. Yup^^ That'll be my first to-do tomorrow afternoon, after finishing homework :) I'll make tutorials on the differences of the template, as well, so that everyone knows how to use them. So I was doing my daily project rounds, and saw that a section on PC's talk was wiped and never archived somehow? Could you go in and fix that? Roleplay Do you think I should even keep the roleplay? Re:Status I have no clue. The ones for Erin hunters canon ones are ready to go, so you could do some of mine, but the Fanfiction ones aren't working and we don't know why. The code matches and spooky emailed wikia staff to help with the problem :/ the pages are correctly set up, so if you want to try messing with the code to make it work, be my guest :/ Status Yo, Wikia emailed back. It's a syntax error caused by the new something that they added to their coding. So yeah, I'll fix that this weekend :)... :Another problem. Does show as globally disabled to you? Hoping it's just me cause we're gonna have a few problems. with everything. if it's not just my computer. I'd bet a hundred it's COPPA. Since they've been looking around this wiki, as we've contacted them twice (once me; once Warriorcat), and it's literally on her userpage that's she's underage. Not to mention WW's block log. Idk what to do, though... Since it's a global one. Yeah so do we just peddle on as normal? Cuz... most of the stuff on here is hers. Anywho, went snooping on CC and seems that it might not happen soonish. You're right, guess it was coming, but still a shock kinda. Hi, so Warriorcat and I have been chatting a bit via email (my art email) and I was curious if you had one? If not, np, it's just be a method of communication that I was told to ask about. Ah, gotcha. Well, if you ever wanna shoot me an email at spookycat27art@gmail.com then it wouldn't publicly display. If not, I'll screenshot all the stuff Warriorcat wants to tell you in the future. Not yet^^ Had something ppl from ETW wanted me to do.(which by the way, is a very fun place should you ever be looking for stuff to do wikia-wise) but yeah. Already told warrior cat I'll get to it when I can The normal status template is working;; will fix the other few when I grab the time. Okay, I read them. -- 21:41, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes, the normal one's working, but the others aren't. The code is exactly the same Did copy/paste for all of it so the only thing that's the problem is the Template:Living (W) template, since templates don't register the parentheses symbolis what wikia said was our problem. Can I manually change them, instead of using that input? It won't work any other way. It works. I re-merged it all into Template:Status since the slashes weren't working well with the syntax, but yeah. I'm not sure if we can.. We did try the Poppyfrost (W) thing at first, but alas, the () symbols won't work. Idk, you have any ideas? Sure. Do I just do that for all of them, for consistency? I haven't read the books, so I have no clue about which characters need it Hey just got your message. You can go ahead and delete as I'm very busy and won't be able to attend to it right now due to fixing up nearly five wikis, being an admin on most of them, and school. 15:02, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Fixed. Many of the template problems we have currently are due to the "usage" sections we put on there. I scrapped all of the ones I could find. While helpful, nothing works with them there. Oh, and if you need the other auxilary stuff for Kate's Blog references let me know, and I'll add those Go ahead and delete my pages; I'm not going to be active on this wikia anymore. I'm getting busy and will be unable to follow the guidelines. I apologize for any inconvenience I may cause and wish this wikia many years of thriving. -- Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 23:46, January 20, 2017 (UTC) It's fine, you can delete my pages. I don't think I'll be active on them. 23:46, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi So like, before I put this on the actual pca talk page for discussion, I wanna ask. Would you be against upping the limit of claims to three? I mean, honestly, we have over 200 to do. So like. Even if we split them three-way, that's at least 66 each, and if they each take a week, that's more than a year and three months at best. That and if we have more books coming out... Just thought to bring the topic up and all. With splitting two-way, which might happen, it'd be 100 each, and almost a year and 3/4 so. Yup^^ I just realized how long it would take us as it is, and figured we'd better move it along. Besides that, we're pretty capable of handling three, I'd think, so it should work better. Re: Lol you were just missing a backslash, so that was the only problem. Now it shows fine Oh wait, and I also just saw your recent edit to the main page on the staff section. So are we removing Cinder as admin due to our admin inactivity rules, then? I mean, they haven't hit 6 months yet, but...I wanted clarification, since they weren't given a warning tbh. technically, the warning you gave them was for their pages only, not their staff spotthere's wasn't a mention of that in there. besides, the rule page says 6 months inactive, + 3 months strip. I'm definitely open to changing it, but they're not supposed to be demoted like this if we're following what we agreed to. coolios. If you ever feel to change it, I'll say I agree to 3 months then the boot. Or at least a demotion or something. Tbh, WW should have a rule like that too but that's besides the point... Activity Ok. Sorry about that. Here is my reply.